


I'll keep you full

by acheese_ateez_asneeze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, mentions of lactation and pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheese_ateez_asneeze/pseuds/acheese_ateez_asneeze
Summary: yunho and seonghwa make a baby
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	I'll keep you full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyuckiesboy (Theoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/gifts).



> this is for my friend theoo!! happy birthday and thank you for the fic idea sorry it is short I hope you like it !!! 
> 
> some of this is loosely inspired by https://www.instagram.com/p/CHE_FKSHWpR/?igshid=165eov1v1kmwu :))

seonghwa's hands gently paw at yunho's shoulders and chest as yunho bottoms out inside him. 

"mmh-mm..!!" seonghwa's brows furrow, lips pressed together trying to keep his noises in. his legs hook behind yunho's back tighter.

"let me hear you," yunho gently rocks his hips trying to pull more sounds out of him. 

seonghwa's eyes shut, mouth falling open on a moan signaling yunho to start thrusting. he's careful with the older, gentle yet powerful thrusts. 

"feels good, feels- need-" seonghwa's hands grow more incessant, fingers digging into his shoulders pulling yunho down so seonghwa can bury his face in the younger's neck. 

yunho's hands hold seonghwa's squirming hips firmly, "tell me what you need," he murmurs into the side of seonghwa's neck, his own hips never faltering. 

"need… need…" seonghwa's words wobble like he's on the verge of tears. 

"need you to fill me up, yuyu… need you to-" yunho pulls back to look at him, chasing his orgasm. 

"need me to knock you up, huh? need to be full of my babies, right?" yunho coos, seeing tears pool in his lovers eyes. 

at those words the tears overflow, seonghwa babbles hands scrambling along yunho's back, his feet trying to lock yunho inside of him. yunho only lasts a few more thrusts before he cums pushing as deep as he can, knowing if he doesn't seonghwa will be upset with him. 

but when he tries to pull out seonghwa cries harder, "yuyu, my babies, if- if you pull out now it'll all spill," his words are interrupted by hiccups and gasps. 

"I'll keep you full, you'll stay full. you'll be such a good mommy, hwa." yunho feels seonghwa's cock twitch between their abdomens pressed together. 

seonghwa's hips rut against yunho's lower stomach, trying to chase his own orgasm. yunho flicks his thumbs over seonghwa's nipples then gently squeezes his chest. 

"gonna love it when these are full of milk," yunho sucks the bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. making seonghwa rut faster, clenching around the half hard cock inside him. 

the muffled moans seonghwa lets out are too sweet, his thighs shake around yunho, fingers almost pinching his shoulders with how hard he's trying to hold on. 

"can't wait till you're full of my babies, hwa. gonna be so round, gonna need me to milk you every day. I know this one is gonna take, mommy, I feel it." 

seonghwa cums with a gasp, his cum coating their stomachs. yunho grunts in overstimulation, the feeling of seonghwa's hole pulsing around him feeling like too much. 

once seonghwa seems to calm down yunho reaches towards the nightstand pulling the drawer open and getting the plug the use for times like these. he makes a move to pull out and seonghwa objects.

"I'm gonna plug you right after, nothing's gonna spill don't worry, baby." yunho slowly pulls out, pushing the cum that leaks out back in with the plug and pushes it in effectively keeping the cum inside. 

seonghwa sighs with relief, trying to snuggle up to yunho. 

"hey, I need to clean us up, wait here, bun." yunho comes back with a wet wash cloth and cleans up the mess they made. then he presses himself up behind seonghwa, spooning him and putting his arm around him. 

"love you so much, thank you for always taking care of me. I hope you know how much I appreciate you," seonghwa says barely above a whisper. yunho just snuggles closer, intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody likes it. I've been trying to branch out from hohong and I think it is going ok 👍 
> 
> this hasn't been edited btw so sorry if there are any mistakes


End file.
